Ijiwaru my Master estilo Vocaloid
by Drakita
Summary: Miku es una chica tranquila y solitaria es arrastrada al Makai, el mundo de los demonios, después de que una chica un curso menor que ella se le haya confesado. Ahora debera buscar la forma de volver a su mundo, o quedarse allí con alguna joven que conozca. YURI, si no te gusta, no lo leas.
1. 1: Introduccion

Capitulo 1: Introducción

¿Dónde estoy?...Todo es blanco, no veo nada… me siento liviana y cómoda, como si estuviera en las nubes… ¿Eh? No, no es eso, la que esta blanca soy yo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies… Me pregunto que habrá pasado, pero se siente muy bien flotar…

-…!- Ah no puede ser, me quede dormida de nuevo y no me di cuenta que la lección ya había terminado y mis compañeros se preparaban para irse.

-Ah- suspiro al ver salir del salón, el grupo de chicas con las que me voy a casa, llendose sin mí. Pero no importa, me consuelo mientras guardo los libros en mi bolso y salgo del salón con la ola de alumnos.

Al salir de la escuela, abro mi paraguas y cruzo la calle caminando tranquilamente, mientras montones de estudiantes pasan a mi lado andando de prisa. Me pregunto porque siempre van tan apurados.

La lluvia que empezó anoche no se ha detenido en todo el día, haciendo que el cielo tenga nubes oscuras y pesadas, pero no me molestan los días de lluvia, ya que la ciudad se tiñe de un sereno color gris, y el ruido de la lluvia envuelve todo el vecindario.

Arrastrada por la gran masa de gente, llego a la zona comercial sin darme cuenta. En realidad no es el camino más corto para mi casa, pero ya que estoy aquí, voy a echar un vistazo.

El bazar tiene un nuevo set de costura, el pastelero vende nuevos chocolates y en la librería hay bolígrafos con diseños de frutillas. Camino por la calle haciendo mis compras relajadamente, ya que prefiero ir sola, porque así no molesto a mis amigas. Aunque, a decir verdad, prefiero estar sola, ya que no molesto a nadie

A veces me pongo a pensar que me sentiría muy cómoda viviendo en una botella transparente, porque podría ver y saber lo que pasa en el mundo, pero este no podría tocarme. Seria genial solo ser dejada atrás por el tiempo, y observar en soledad como cambia el paisaje de cada día. Es que me resulta fastidioso tener que llorar, sonreír, y enojarme.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que no vivo dentro de una botella así que tengo que conversar y hacer todas esas emociones. Con esa sensación incomoda vivo mis días rodeadas de diversas personas.

-Ah…- suspiro al detenerme de repente frente a una florería

-Rosas…Azules…- mi mirada se queda pegada en ese punto y no puedo quitarla de allí. Es que no hay duda que tengo frente a mi rosas azules, esas flores de fantasía cuyo nombre significa imposible… Ya había escuchado que se estaban desarrollando rosas azules, pero se veían mas lilas, no de un azul tan intenso como este.

Mientras estoy distraída, de pie frente a las rosas, silenciosamente se forma una sombra a mi lado…

 **Se que no he actualizado mucho… pero en serio quise hacer este fic u.u… Esta es una adaptación del Otome Ijiwaru my Master, pero al estilo vocaloid y obviamente le voy a hacer pequeños cambios para que tenga coherencia, aunque casi no se noten los cambios.**

 **Gracias a alguien que me hizo dudar mucho en este fic (Pony ¬¬) voy a dejar a la protagonista como un personaje elegible por Reviews, y si se que son pocos, pero para las otras, serán los "Chicos" del Otome.**

 **Este Fic es 100% Yuri, y si o si va a haber lemon. Por otra parte, el futuro del fic va a ser elegido también por los Reviews, al menos las elecciones mas importantes a mi parecer, con las cuales se deciden por que ruta de personaje irse.**

 **Esa va a ser la dinámica del Fic en si, pero si hay personas que no quedan satisfecha con las elecciones, tal vez después de terminar la ruta de la mayoría, continué con las otras.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, la pequeña lista de las protagonistas que pueden ser elegidas hasta algunos días mas...**

 **-Miku**

 **-Rin**

 **-Gumi**

 **-Ia**

 **(Si las amantes del negitoro se unen, pueden lograr que el fic lo sea :v)**

 **Si es que se queda en empate, yo voy a elegir a la prota o voy a dar un poco mas de tiempo… Y eso seria todo en este pequeño cap, los próximos van a ser mas largos hasta que llegue a una decisión importante… y no leemos luego~**


	2. 2: ¿Donde estoy?

Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Miku-senpai? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una chica peliverde a mi lado.

-Ah… Gumi-chan- ella es un curso menor que yo, y su nombre es Megpoid Gumi. Ella es de mi mismo porte, algo madura para su edad y increíblemente popular con chicas y chicos.

Es el tipo de persona que jamás se acercaría hablar conmigo, pero sin embargo hace algunos meses me hablo de repente y me dijo "¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?"…Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante extraño.

-Senpai, hace rato que la lluvia se detuvo- me dijo divertida.

-¿Eh…? ¿A-Ah?- al mirar a mí alrededor veo que soy la única del sector que seguía con su paraguas abierto. Lo cierro avergonzada y Gumi-san suelta una risa suave a mi lado.

-Ah… Estabas mirando las rosas azules, ¿no? Son muy raras de encontrar- comento mientras las observaba a mi lado.

-Sí, me sorprendí. Parece que han logrado cultivar rosas azules de un día para otro-

-Ah, desafortunadamente estas rosas fueron teñidas con colorantes artificiales-

-¿Con colorantes artificiales?- pregunte curiosa.

-Le ponen colorante azul a una rosa blanca. Aun así las importan, así que supongo que se venderán a un buen precio- vaya que desilusión. Así que todavía no existe una rosa azul natural que florezca así de vivida.

-La rosa azul significa imposible, quizás por eso resulte tan difícil obtener un color como este- dijo al ver mi desilusión en mi cara.

-Que lastima…- murmure.

-Senpai, te gustan las rosas azules ¿no?- me pregunto mirándome de nuevo con su sonrisa calmada.

-Mas que gustarme… las admiro-

-¿Las admiras?- su mirada cambio a una confundida.

-Si brotara una flor cuyo nombre significa imposible, sería un milagro ¿verdad?- una flor que muestra una ilusión al alcance de la mano, aunque sea algo imposible. Un color azul que me brinda la esperanza de que si tengo fe, algún día podría ocurrir un milagro.

Me muestra la ilusión de que el vivo azul que tantos científicos no paran de buscar, está aquí, justo mi lado.

-Siento que si estas flores brotaran, incluso a mi me podría ocurrir un milagro- digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un pensamiento adorable, propio de ti Senpai- respondió Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Ta-tal vez- tartamudee con un leve rubor en mis mejillas y avergonzada bajo la mirada. Gumi-san no tardo nada en decirme que era adorable, pero ¿lo habrá dicho en serio? Me sorprendió cuando me pidió que fuera su amiga, así que le dije "si" sin si quiera pensarlo.

-Ne, Gumi-san-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una sonrisa como si recién no hubiera dicho nada.

-Na-Nada- dije girando mi mirada algo avergonzada. "¿Por qué querías ser mi amiga?" no puedo preguntarle una cosa así.

-Se molestaran si nos quedamos de pie frente a la tienda… Sera mejor regresar- le sonrió con timidez y Gumi-san empieza a caminar a mi lado como si fuera lo más natural.

-A propósito senpai, hoy andas sola. ¿Y las amigas que siempre regresan contigo?-

-Ah, se fueron sin mí-

-¿En serio? Que crueles…- dijo sorprendida.

-No importa. No todos los días regresamos juntas- Además tampoco es que seamos tan amigas… Almorzamos juntas y a veces volvemos juntas. Conversamos de cosas sin importancia y reímos, eso es todo. Una relación demasiado superficial para llamarlas amigas.

-Bueno, a mí me vino de maravilla que fuera así- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eh?-

-Como estabas sola, pude conversar contigo- Gumi-san a menudo dice cosas que me ponen nerviosas como esa, con la naturalidad de quien te saluda.

-…Ya veo…- Para que no note mi cara toda roja, bajo mi vista al suelo.

-Por favor, no pongas esa cara-

-¿Eh?- Me detengo y observo a Gumi-san. Me mira con ojos preocupados, un poco tristes, pero de alguna forma, llenos de cariño.

-Si pones esa cara, cada vez me darán más ganas de ayudarte-

-….- quedo sin palabras y miro a otro lado sonrojada.

-Incluso cuando estas riendo con tus amigas, te ves triste, es como si estuvieras flotando sola en un lugar-

-…No lo sé, tal vez- ni yo lo pienso así.

-Pareces tranquila pero… Me da la impresión de que si no tienes alguien a tu lado, en cualquier momento podrías desaparecer- seguía mirándome con esa mirada llena de cariño.

-No lo entiendo muy bien-

-Por eso quise ser tu amiga- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida.

-Más que amigos… Me gustaría que empezáramos a salir. ¿Podría ser?-

-¿Eh?- Ante esa confesión tan repentina, lo primero que pienso es que se está burlando de mi. Pero cuando le veo la cara roja, comprendo que no se trata de ninguna broma.

Que me diga una cosa así tan de repente… siento que la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se junta en mi cabeza. Con la cara completamente roja, no hago más que mirarme la punta de los pies.

-Yo…- intento de decir algo pero su voz me para.

-…Te sorprende que te pida esto, ¿verdad?-

-Es que tú eres tan popular…Y yo no tengo nada en particular - Sin poder creer en esa confesión, inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Eso crees? Que seas tan serena, que te avergüences por cualquier cosa… Todo eso me parece adorable-

-…Adorable…- susurro sonrojada. Como no tengo idea de lo que se dice en situaciones como esta, bajo la cabeza sin decir nada más.

-Disculpa… Etto… no tienes que hablar ahora. Cuando te decidas me das una respuesta ¿si?- dijo más tranquila Gumi.

-No creo que sea para nada divertido salir conmigo. Después de todo, soy una chica aburrida- digo algo deprimida.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo me divierto de solo estar contigo-

-…- Gumi-san se parece al sol. Es deslumbrante, cálida y cuando estas con ella, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Pero, eso de que me pida que salgamos no me cuadra. Quizás sea porque aunque he sentido envidia de las chicas que tienen novio, siempre pensé que yo nunca llegaría a salir con alguien. O porque pensé que esas cosas no eran para mí.

Además Gumi-san es muy popular, quien sabe qué dirán las personas si empezamos a salir… Eso me da un poco de miedo.

-…- suspiro suavemente. Como me he quedado callada Gumi-san me mira con cara de no saber qué hacer y sonríe levemente.

-No es necesario que me respondas pronto. Siempre voy a estar esperando-

-Ah…- digo cuando se mucho a mi.

-En realidad, iba a darte este regalo si es que aceptabas mi propuesta, pero…- ruborizada y nerviosa, Gumi-san busco algo en su bolso. Luego me entrega un regalo envuelto en un lindo papel blanco, decorado con una cinta de un azul brillante.

-Para mi senpai, que desea un milagro- me susurro suavemente y diciendo solo eso, Gumi-san me da la espalda y sale corriendo. Casi nunca se sonroja, pero no hay duda de que ahora ha ocurrido, porque aun estando de espalda, puedo ver el rojo en sus orejas.

Cuando ya no puedo ver más su figura, me siento sigilosamente en una banca de la tienda de crepes. Me siento culpable de estar sentada aquí si no voy a comer nada, pero quiero ver pronto lo que me ha regalado Gumi-san.

Deshago la cinta con cuidado y abro el papel. Hay una caja forrada en terciopelo, y en cuanto la abro veo…

-Una rosa azul- susurro al ver una de estas flores unida a una cadenita de plata. Al mirarlo bien, noto que es una piedra, quizás una turquesa o algo así. Es un elegante collar con una piedra tallada de forma hermosa…

Que maravilloso. Nunca había recibido un regalo que me hiciera tan feliz. Inmediatamente lo saco de la caja y lo cuelgo en mi cuello, saco un espejo de mi bolso y me miro en el.

-Qué lindo…- susurro soltando un suave suspiro, mientras miro encantada mi colgante. La flor maravillosa que broto en mi pecho brilla en esta atmósfera húmeda luego de la lluvia que acaba de caer… hoy será un buen día.

Cuando levanto mi rostro sonriendo ligeramente, me encuentro con muchos rayos de luz cortando las nubes y cayendo a la tierra. Conozco eso, se llama "Escalera de ángeles", y sería lindo si de verdad bajaran ángeles a la tierra por esas escaleras.

¿Eh? ¿Las luces se están acercando?...Eso no puede estar pasando, pero está claro que me parece que están un poco más cerca que antes. En ese momento, sopla una ráfaga repentina que hace volar mi pelo con fuerza.

-Kyaa- un pequeño grito que no puedo reprimir sale de mi boca al ver como mi bolso que tenia a mi lado sale volando por los aires, así que me sujeto la falda y voy por él. De repente siento que mis piernas, y mi cuerpo se están elevando

-…..?!- suelto un grito ahogado. Las luces se acercan más…no… ¡Soy yo la que está siendo absorbida!

Arrastrada por el viento, muevo mis brazos y mis piernas intentando de nadar en el aire. Lógicamente no hay nada de donde asistirme, pero aun así lucho con todas mis fuerzas por mantener mi postura. No obstante, mis esfuerzos resultan inútiles y mi cuerpo da una vuelta entera suspendida en el aire.

-!- cuando doy mi segundo grito ahogado, todo se vuelve blanco frente a mí. Acto seguido, me golpean una presión y una oscuridad tan grandes que me impiden abrir los ojos. Los cierro con fuerza y me encojo para resistir. Ya no sé ni que es que.

* * *

Un aire frió se enrosca a mí alrededor, y el viento húmedo que pasa frente a mi nariz huele a moho

-Ah…ah…chis- despierto gracias a mis estornudos y lentamente abro los ojos. Frente a mí, veo montones de hojas secas de color gris. El viento las levanta y las hace bailar en el cielo.

Cierto, hace un rato me arrastro un tornado… Me levanto con cuidado y siento que no me duele nada, menos mal que no me he hecho daño.

Miro a mí alrededor y descubro que estoy en un denso bosque que no he visto nunca. Los arboles altísimos sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no puedo ver el cielo. No puedo decir si es día o es noche, pero el que vea claramente a mí alrededor, significa que hay alguna luz en alguna parte.

Veamos… ¿Sera de día? ¿O quizás la luz que veo proviene de la Luna? Me encojo sobresaltada con el graznido de unos pájaros que nunca había escuchado.

Cerca de ciudad no hay un bosque tan extraño como este ¿Cuán lejos me habrá arrastrado ese viento?

-Algo así… ¿Sera posible?- me dije en voz alta. Me pregunte si habrá alguien más aquí y busco en todos los rincones que mi visión alcanza, pero solo veo arboles mecerse con el viento, y no siento más presencia que las aves ¿Qué rayos será este lugar? ¿Qué ira a pasar conmigo?

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Da lo mismo quien sea, solo quiero que alguien responda. Temblando, grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-Alguien… ¿¡Hay Alguien!?- sin embargo lo único que contesta es el débil eco de mi voz ¿De verdad no hay nadie? Me pregunto qué debería hacer yo sola en este bosque tan oscuro, aunque curiosamente no siento terror, solo me siento perdida.

Ahora que recuerdo, me pregunto donde habrá quedado mi bolso. El set de costuras, el chocolate y el bolígrafo que recién había comprado estaban ahí… En vez de estar preocupada por eso, debería preocuparme por averiguar qué lugar es este.

-Alguien, ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?-

-Aquí hay alguien~- me respondió una voz madura y suave.

-¡Alguien!-

-Hai~- respondió la misma voz cerca de mis oídos y volteo atemorizada.

-… ¡Hyaaa!- Al encontrarse mis ojos con otros de color azul profundo, no puedo evitar lanzar un grito ¡Su cara está demasiado cerca! Así que estire ambos brazos y empujo a la chica con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo solo logro que se tambalee un poco y retroceda un paso.

-Ugh…- el golpe hace que emita un quejido. ¡Qué alta es! Tiene una cara madura, pero una expresión infantil, parece que tiene mi edad. Con la boca media abierta por el desconcierto, observo cuidadosamente a la persona que tengo en frente.

Tiene una piel clara y los ojos azules profundos. Su pelo es rosado, largo y sedoso… además es altísima, tanto que me duele el cuello cuando trato de mirarla bien a la cara… ¿Qué serán esos adornos como cuernitos que sobresalen de la cabeza? ¿Quizás esta haciendo cosplay?

Me siento observada al ver que ella no despegaba sus ojos de mi… ¡Me estoy sintiendo muy observada!

-Disculpa… ¿Qué estas… mirando?- pregunto con voz preocupada y temblorosa.

-Etto~… a ti…- respondió con voz calmada, y muy lenta.

-¿Por qué…miras?-

-¿Por qué estas~… en frente mío~?- Es una persona extraña, pero ya que por fin encontré a alguien, debería al menos preguntarle qué lugar es este.

-Disculpa…- intente de preguntar pero su voz me paro.

-Tú eres… humana… ¿verdad~?- pregunto con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Eh?- Como veo que esta sonriendo, le respondo con un tono calmado su pregunta obvia.

-…Si lo soy- ¿Pero qué más puede parecer que soy?

-¿Verdad~… verdad~? No siento nada de magia en ti~… Eres humana ¿verdad~?- respondió la pelirrosa alegre. ¿Magia? ¿Pero de que está hablando?

-Muy inusual~… Muy inusual~… He encontrado algo muy bueno~…-

-¿Algo… bueno?- ¿Por qué esta persona se ve tan feliz?

-Seguro~… me darán un buen dinero por ella~- ¿¡Eh… eh!? Veo como se acerca a mí.

-¡Hyaa!- pensé que me iba a abrazar de repente, pero en vez de eso me levanta y me carga en sus hombros.

-¿¡Que, que, que!?-

-Hoy~… me daré~… un banquete~…- canto con su voz lenta mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Oye bájame por favor!- intente de pedirle, pero ella no me hizo caso.

-La luna~… es redonda~… Mi banquete~… también será redondo~…- siguió cantando sin ton ni son.

-¡Hya, hya, hyaa!- a pesar de que los golpes que le empiezo a dar, que suenan contra ella, parece que no le duele ni le molesta para nada, ya que sigue cantando alegremente.

-Suéltame… ¡Suéltameee!- Por más que le pegue y forcejee, ella ni se inmuta. Al final termino cansándome yo. Completamente exhausta, me apoyo en su hombro… esta chica, tiene alas en su espalda. Que persona más extraña, me da mala espina ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿A dónde me llevara?

Al levantar con tedio la mirada, por fin diviso el cielo entre los árboles. Veo la luna, así que debe ser de noche. Bueno eso significa que seguro estuve inconsciente un buen rato luego de que el viento me llevara.

Ahora que me fijo, esta luna… ¿Es de color naranja? Es primera vez que veo una luna de este color. Además del tornado de hace un rato ¿También están ocurriendo cambios extraños en la luna? No… pensaba que cosas como que el viento se llevara a la gente solo ocurrían en historias. Ah ¿cómo era? No puedo recordar el titulo... era la historia de una chica que se la llevaba un tornado y aparecía en otro mundo… no es momento de estar tranquilamente pensando en cosas como esas

Cuando salimos del bosque, la deslumbrante luz de luna cae sobre mi cabeza. Cielos… nunca había visto a la luna brillar con tanta intensidad. Aunque no he vivido mucho, en todo el tiempo que he vivido, nunca había visto una luna tan grande, ni que emitiera una luz tan fuerte… ¿Estaré en otro país?... Que el viento me haya arrastrado a otro país… es imposible claro.

* * *

Paso más o menos media hora meciéndome sobre los hombros de esta mujer. Finalmente llegamos a un lugar muy bullicioso, que contrasta totalmente con el silencio que había hace un rato. Que… ¿Qué lugar es este? Parece un mercado, pero… Hay personas con cabellos de todos los colores, personas moviendo sus orejas y su cola, personas con alas en la espalda… Todas están comprando o vendiendo frutas y verduras como en un mercado normal ¿Sera porque hay personas extrañas, nadie mira raro a nadie?

-Listo~- Haciendo un sonido torpe, me deja sin previo aviso en el suelo. Como estuve meciéndome sobre los hombros de esta persona, me da vueltas la cabeza y me cuesta ponerme de pie.

-Tu~… Entra aquí-

-¿Eh? ¡Kya!- me da un empujón en la espalda y de esa manera me encierra en la jaula que hay frente a mí.

-¡De-Déjame salir! ¡Hya, déjame salir!-

-Mm~… que ruidosa eres~… si no te callas… nadie te va a comprar…- dijo angustiada y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿?- Me da la espalda perezosamente, y se pone a gritar a la gente rara que va pasando.

-Tengo aquí algo muy curioso~… Vengan a ver~… Vengan a ver~…- Al escucharla, varias personas voltean hacia acá, pero pronto vuelven a darse vuelta, al parecer sin interés.

-Es algo muy curioso~… Es una humana~…- ¿Qué está haciendo esta chica? Dice que soy curiosa por ser humana, pero para mí todas estas personas son más raras y curiosas que yo.

-Es una humana~… ¿Alguien… la quiere?-

-Luka~… ¿Qué tienes el día de hoy?- pregunta una voz más aguda y energética. Alguien se acerca a mirar la jaula donde estoy, y mis ojos se encuentran con otros muy redondos y grandes, de un color rojo como las cerezas.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es esto? Se mueve, pero… no desprende nada de magia- veo como su desordenado y largo cabello rojo se mece cuando gira el cuello.

-Esto es… una humana~- dice Luka con una sonrisa.

-¿Una humana?- repite la chica en frente mío, como si no se lo creyera.

-Miki… ¿No sabes… lo que son… los humanos?-

-¡S-Si lo sé! Los humanos son "ciencia", ¿no?-

-Mmm… Tal vez lo sean…-

-¡La científica Ia-san siempre lo dice! La "ciencia" está llena de misterios que la magia moderna no puede explicar-

-Vaya…Que interesante- dijo la pelirrosa impresionada. Aun no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan, pero a simple vista, me parece que la chica Miki, es más confiable que la llamada Luka…

-Esto… Es una humana ¿verdad? Es muy raro ver una- una persona de voz dulce y ojos azules intensos, me observa entre los barrotes. Uwaa… es una mujer hermosa. Además, tiene un sedoso cabello dorado aunque sobresalen unos cuernos como de dragón. Sin darme cuenta, quedo embelesada por esa apariencia de princesa sacada de cuento de hadas.

-Jeje…- me sonríe con una expresión tan elegante que yo termino sonriéndole también.

-A mi ama Meiko le agradara mucho-

-Lily~… ¿la compras?... ¿la compras?... ¿la compraras?- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Así es… me interesa mucho. Y si es una chica humana, seguro que a mi ama también…- dijo tranquilamente Lily.

-¡E-Esperen un momento! Yo también la quiero.- reclamo Miki.

-Miki~… ¿la compras?... ¿la compras?... ¿la compraras?-

-Seguro que le ayudara a la científica en sus estudios sobre la ciencia- …comprar, comprar… ¿¡A mí!?

-Pues estamos en problemas. Solo hay una humana, así que solo uno de nosotros puede comprarla- dijo Lily.

-…Bueno… ¡Entonces partámosla por la mitad!- dijo Miki normalmente.

-Por supuesto que eso es imposible. Aunque no tengan nada de magia, los humanos son seres vivos, y si los partes por la mitad, se mueren- explico la rubia.

-Mmm~ Ya veo- Que alivio…

-Y, ¿A cuánto la vendes?-

-Mmm~… vale mucho~… Porque es algo poco común…-

-¡No hay problema! La científica dice que no escatima en gastos si se trata de ciencia- dijo energéticamente Miki. Las tres mujeres empezaron a negociar mi "precio" en frente de mis ojos. Es mentira ¿no? ¿De verdad me he transformado en una "mercancía"?... un sueño, si, esto es un sueño. Es un sueño en el que me despertare justo a tiempo y luego no recordare nada… tal vez.

-Bueno, entonces quedamos en ese precio- dijo suavemente Lily.

-¡Espera! Yo te ofrezco mas- respondió Miki.

-Mmm~… bueno, se la vendo a Miki- dijo Luka con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, yo aumento mi oferta- Lily respondió con una voz cortes.

-Mmm~… entonces se la vendo a Lily.- dijo Luka tranquilamente.

-Bueno, bueno, yo…- poco a poco se van juntando unidades de una moneda que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Necesito comprarla para que sea sirvienta de Meiko-sama…- dijo la rubia.

-Y yo la necesito para la investigación de Ia-san- respondió Miki. ¡¿Si-Sirvienta y ayudante de laboratorio?! ¿Qué pretenden hacer conmigo estas personas?

-Mmm, que problema… Ya sé, dejamos que la humana decida- Luka se acerca a mi jaula y se me queda mirando sin pestañear.

-Sirvienta~… o investigación~… ¿Cuál… prefieres~?- sin saber que decir, me siento observada.

-¿Cual~…?- pregunta de nuevo a lo que yo no respondo

-¿¡Cual~~~!?- pregunta más fuerte, así que puedo elegir tres cosas:

*Creo que puedo ayudar con el de sirvienta.

*Intentare de ayudar en la investigación.

*No me gusta ninguna de las dos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo, y ustedes los amados lectores tendrán que elegir entre esas 3 alternativas.**

 **Ya que pienso que esta es una de las elecciones más importantes del Fic (mas que la de la prota) voy a dar una mano explicando un poco, para que no elijan a ciegas.**

 **-La de sirvienta, Miku se irá por la ruta de Meiko-sama y Lily.**

 **-La de investigación, Miku se irá por la ruta de Ia-san y Miki.**

 **-Y que Miku elija ninguna de las dos, esta se irá por la ruta de Luka-chan.**

 **Ustedes elijan sabiamente, porque todas las decisiones van a alterar el final del Fic (Si es que no lo sigo, pero cambiando la protagonista o la ruta elegida)**

 **Y si se preguntan, ¿Por qué Gumi solo apareció al comienzo y no puede ser elegida como ruta? El otome no está 100% traducido, y esa es una de las rutas que menos se entienden ya que esta al 0%**

 **Reviews (Que no eran 100% para las votaciones y a los guest, los llamare por orden de llegada)**

Hatsune Himeko: Al comienzo, Miku estaba soñando en la escuela… lástima que Ia no gano, pero al menos esta como una posible pareja de Miku.

Pony: No se podía elegir a todas :v ¿En serio tu mama lo leyó contigo xD?

Guest 1: Espero que dejes tu elección también en este capítulo ;)

Guest 2: Si se que todas tienen su encantos a su manera… tal vez, más adelante, cambie prota y pareja, pero después de haber terminado con Miku.

ValexSa, luisenriquevalenciaafericano, y Guest 3: Gracias por sus votos, sin su ayuda no pude haber elegido y haber escrito el segundo capítulo tan rápido.

Katiadragon646: Pues gano Miku que te gustaba como protagonista nwn aunque si sigo el fic, después Gumi podría ser…

Guest 4: No las iba a tratar de menos -3- además que hay una probabilidad que continúe las historias con estas pero después de terminar con Miku.

 **Jure que las votaciones de las protas iban a ser mas equilibradas, pero gano Miku con 5 votos rotundos de 8 :v**

 **Eso es todo, y espero sus votos queridos lectores nwn**


	3. 3: ¿La verdadera Luka?

Capitulo 3: ¿Esta era la verdadera Luka-chan?

Diga lo que diga, se trate de limpieza o de investigar, no puedo irme así a la casa de una desconocida. No quiero que ninguna de las dos me compre, que ninguna de los dos me lleve. Así que observo esos ojos azules como rogándole.

-¿Ah…?-Luka suspiro pensando. Por favor no me vendas le rogué mentalmente.

-¿Mmm…?- sus ojos parecen haberse percatado de algo –¿Quizás… no quieres… a ninguno de los dos?- dijo mientras yo sonreía porque me entendió. Asiento varias veces, tratando de que las otras dos chicas no me vean.

-Mmm… Ya veo…- dijo algo desilusionada Luka. Después gira sobre sus talones y lea habla a aquellas dos.

-Lo siento~, yo… no la venderé~…no la…venderé~-

-¿Ehhh? ¿¡Como, Por que!?- pregunto Miki exaltada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- dijo Lily más tranquila que la pelirroja.

-Etto…- luego de pensarlo un momento, parece que a Luka se le ha ocurrido una escusa.

-Es que saben… Parece que está enferma… Si se las vendo… solo causara problemas- Ah se nota demasiado que es mentira, pero permanezco atenta para ver qué sucede y oigo a ambas chicas suspirar.

-Claro, si me la llevo de todas formas y se muere, sería terrible, mejor no- dijo Miki.

-Ahora no estamos en condición de contratar a una sirvienta enferma, es una lástima- murmuro Lily.

-Disculpen~… los dos~…- dijo Luka con una cara de derrotada.

-No te preocupes ¡Si encuentras algo interesante, me lo cuentas!-

-Yo también vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, ¿sí?-

-Vale~ Hasta luego~- … ¿se fueron?

-Haa- suelto un gran suspiro de alivio y me apoyo en los barrotes. Parece que me salve de ser comprada y llevada a la casa de un extraño.

-Listo~… ya puedes salir~- por fin puedo salir de la jaula, que alivio.

-Perdón por encerrarte~… Ya puedes irte… a donde quieras- dijo tranquilamente Luka.

-Hai… Etto ¿Por qué… no me vendiste?- pregunte, ya que él estaba muy feliz porque iba a ganar mucho dinero y se iba a dar un festín.

-Mmm… Es que… me dio un poco de pena… No puedo hacer más que devolverte a tu hábitat- me molesta un poco que me hable como si fuera un animal salvaje, pero parece que no es tan mala persona después de todo.

-Muchas gracias- hago una leve inclinación y Luka se despide de mi con una mano.

-No dejes que te atrape~… ninguna persona mala~- dijo con una sonrisa.

-H-Hai, tendré cuidado- Dice eso cuando ella fue la primera que me atrapo… pero no me dio tiempo de replicar nada, ya que pronto recoge sus cosas y se dispone a partir.

-Bueno, ya me voy~… cuídate~-

-Vale- vuelve a despedirse con la mano y me da la espalda, para dirigirse a la salida del mercado caminando lentamente.

-Ya no habrá~… banquete~… pero si~… cenare~…- El sonido de esa canción desafinada se aleja poco a poco. En su lugar queda el ruido ensordecedor de la gente en el mercado. Esa gente va de un lado al otro con mucha prisa… quizás ya es hora de que el mercado cierre, así que decido irme también.

Pero me di cuenta… Regresare ¿Pero cómo?... a propósito… ¿Qué lugar es este?

-¡Espera por favor!- grito corriendo desesperada detrás de Luka.

-Mmm~… Ya veo, ya veo~… Te envolvió la luz y el viento ¿no…? Y tu nombre es Miku…- por el camino Luka ha oído mi historia. No sé si ha entendido o no, porque su respuesta me parece un tanto vaga. Pero el hecho de que me haya escuchado, me hace feliz.

-Ojala esto fuera un sueño, pero me ha parecido tan real que me estoy preocupando…-

-Un sueño~… No creo que sea~- dice segura ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es que a veces~… sucede… viene gente del mundo humano… a nuestro mundo~-

-¿Nuestro mundo?-

-Estamos en el Makai, ¿sabes?-

-¿Makai?-

-¿Eh?... ¿No conoces… el Makai?- con su hablar lento, Luka me empieza a hablar sobre el Makai. El cual está dividido en dos grandes países, el de los demonios, gobernado por el Maou, y un grupo de varios países gobernados por distintos reyes, el territorio de los monstruos. Luka vive en la frontera de ambos países.

-Tú eres ¿una demonio?-

-Así es~… soy una demonio~…- es verdad que los cuernos en la cabeza y las alas parecen a las de un demonio, pero ella en si no me parece uno.

-Yo pensaba que los demonios eran más aterradores-

-Los humanos… piensan eso… ¿no?- dice que entre los monstruos y los demonios, al igual que los humanos, hay gente buena y mala. También dice que en el Makai la luna siempre está en el cielo, y que determinan la hora del día de acuerdo a su color. En la mañana es blanca, en el dia es amarilla, en la tarde naranja, y en la noche es azul.

-¿Ahora es de tarde?- le pregunto al ver la luna naranja.

-Eso es~… Es de tarde~…-

-Ya veo…- Sigo preguntándole cosas a Luka, pero escucho las respuestas como desde un lugar muy lejano. Es que todavía no puedo creer que algo así sea verdad. Peor que creer que el viento me arrastro a otro país, resulta que me arrastro a otro mundo…

-Este… A propósito, ¿A dónde vas ahora?-

-Mm~, claro~ Tu, ¿Qué quieres hacer~…?-

-Aunque me preguntes que quiero hacer…- sea como sea, ahora no estoy en posición de decidir nada. –Yo, no tengo a donde ir. Por favor, ayúdame.-

-Mm~… Ya veo~… Bueno, ven a mi casa~ Ven~-

-¿A tu ca… sa…?-

-Si, a mi casa~… Esta… muy cerca de aquí.- Me pregunto si será peligroso ir a casa de una persona que acabo de conocer… Luka no parece una mala persona, pero de todos modos me sentiría estando sola con ella. ¿Qué hago? Quizá debería intentar buscar sola una forma de regresar.

-Este…- Justo cuando abro la boca para negarme, llega del bosque el aullido de un animal. –Hyaa- doy un respingo y me aferro al brazo de Luka automáticamente. -¿Q-Que fue eso…?-

-¿Mm~? Ah, por aquí cerca esta lleno de bestias~… Te pueden atacar~… Ten cuidado~…-

-Be-Bestias…- No sé a qué se referirá, pero se oye horrible.

-Este… ¿No te molesta que vaya a tu casa?-

-No~… Bueno, vamos~…-

-V-Vale…- Luego de asentir me arrepiento un poquito. Está bien ¿no? Luka no me va a atacar de repente ¿no?... Ojala este bien.

En poco tiempo llegamos. En un claro entre los arboles hay una casita con una fachada muy adorable. Uwaa, se parece a las casas de los libros de cuentos. ¿Esta es la casa de Luka? Pues no parece que alguien como ella fuera a vivir en un lugar así. Desde luego, me guardo ese comentario.

-Mm~… Adelante, adelante~…- El interior es del mismo estilo que la parte de afuera, todo muy bonito. No se ve muy diferente de una casa del mundo humano. Su atmosfera cálida me hace olvidar todo mi recelo. Junto con sentir alivio, comienzo también a sentir hambre. Mi estomago comienza a hacer ruidos vergonzosos así que hago todo lo que puedo para cubrirlo.

-¿Tienes… hambre~?- me pregunta Luka preocupada.

-Eh, s-si…-

-Ya veo~… Bueno, voy a prepararte algo~… Ah~… ¿Pero qué comerán los humanos~…? Que lio, que lio~…-

-Ah…- Casi digo "cualquier cosa esta bien" pero me detengo. Si en el Makai comieran lagartijas asadas, o estofado de murciélago, claro que no me gustaría…

-A ver~… Voy a traer algo, así que espera~…- Luka desaparece en el cuarto del fondo. Yo me siento a esperar a que regrese. Vaya… hay un olor muy rico. Un olor que he sentido antes, fresco y suave, que calma el corazón. ¿Qué aroma será este…? Al mirar el marco de la ventana veo una sola flor decorando un florero.

-¿Una rosa azul?- Al estirar una mano hacia ella, recuerdo las palabras de Gumi-san.

 _-Ah, desafortunadamente, estas rosas fueron teñidas con colorantes artificiales.-_

 _-¿Con colorantes artificiales?-_

 _-Le ponen colorante azul a una rosa blanca. Aun así las importan, así que supongo que se venderán a un buen precio-_

Seguro esta también. Porque se supone que no existe un azul así, tan radiante. Por eso se le llama "milagro".

-Per~ don~ por~ la es~pe~ra~- Luka regresa de lo que debe ser la cocina. ¿Ya preparo algo? Que rápida. -Ya~, por favor~, sírvete~…- Pero no hay nada sobre la mesa. Miro hacia todos lados, y veo que Luka esta en cuclillas en el suelo.

-Aquí, siéntate, siéntate~- dice feliz.

-¿En el piso?-

-Si, en el piso~…- Confundida me siento en el piso. Entonces pone un plato frente a mi cara. En él hay un liquido blanco meciéndose, reflejando una imagen distorsionada de mi cara.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con miedo.

-Leche~… Seguro que~… los humanos~ crecen mucho con la leche~…- dice con una cara orgullosa. ¡Pero si no soy ningún gatito! Tengo tanta hambre que no me importa tomar solo leche, pero… no puedo lamerla del plato, por lo que hago una cara de pena. Observo a Luka. Ella también me observa, al parecer esperando que me tome la leche. ¿Es en serio? ¿O intenta aprovecharse de mí?

-Ah~… Ah~… ¿Te vas a poner a llorar~?- Al verme con ganas de llorar, Luka se alarma y me atrae con cuidado hacia ella, dejándome sentada entre sus piernas.

-Perdóname~… Todavía no sabes comer sola, ¿verdad~…?-

-¿Eh…?- ¿que habrá entendido ella?

-Ya, ya, yo te la doy ~… Así que, ya no llores~… No llores~…- Algo cálido fluye entre mis labios, un liquido que llena mi boca… ¿Eh? ¿Eh..? Una leve dulzura se extiende en mi boca. Al tragar, llega al fondo de mi cuerpo una sensación parecida a un escalofrió.

-Mm~… ¿Esta buena~…?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. La cabeza me da vueltas. Sin entender mucho, asiento levemente.

-Claro, claro~… Bueno, bebe un poco mas ~…-

-Mm- E-Esto, esto… ¡Me dio leche con la boca! En otras palabras, ¡Me beso! Empujo a Luka y me levanto muy alarmada.

-….- Doy un grito sin voz, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Al parecer, Luka me malentiende y sonríe muy feliz.

-Mm~… Estaba delicioso~… Qué bien~… Qué bien~…- ¿¡Que!? No creo estar poniendo cara de felicidad, ¿¡o si!?

-Bueno~… ¿Quieres mas~…?-

-E-Esta bien, No quiero más…- ¡No quiero que me vuelva a besar! Negándome con energía, retrocedo uno o dos pasos.

-¿Ya… estas llena~…?- Me pregunta desconcertada.

-S-Si.- Mas que estar lleno mí estomago, diría que mi cabeza está llena.

-Ya veo~… Bueno, entonces~… te llevare al cuarto~…-

-C-Con "cuarto", no te refieres a tu cuarto, ¿o si?-

-Te llevo al cuarto~… de invitados~… Pero, quizá prefieres… ¿dormir conmigo~…?-

-S-Sola… Prefiero dormir sola-

-Vale~- me responde con una sonrisa. Yo solo la sigo con cuidado, mientras me lleva al segundo piso. Hay varias puertas de madera. Luka abre una de ellas. Uwaa, al ver el cuarto, lanzo un suspiro de admiración. Es realmente adorable, parece una habitación de hostelería. Es raro pensar que estos son los gustos de Luka.

-Este~ es el cuarto~ de invitados~… Puedes usarlo~… con libertad~…-

-Ah, si… Arigato.- agradezco complacida.

-No~ se debe ayudar a todos~ por igual~… úsalo con libertad-

-Vale…- Al parecer se ha contentado co mi sonrisa, ya que, luego de asentir varias veces, ha salido del cuarto.

-Haa- En cuanto se cierra la puerta, colapso sobre la cama. No lo entiendo muy bien. ¿Hasta done será un sueño? ¿Hasta donde será real? Si me duermo ahora ¿Cuándo despierte voy a estar en mi cama de siempre…? Han pasado tantas cosas que tengo la cabeza hecha un lio. Al enterrar la cara en la almohada, siento aroma a rosas. Ese aroma tranquiliza un poco a mi corazón. Mañana tengo que dar las gracias de nuevo a Luka…

-Fuaaa~- bostezo. Me dio sueño… Pero… se me va arrugar el uniforme… tengo que quitármelo… Con los ojos medio cerrados, me saco el uniforme a tientas. Así, me tapo con la frazada solo en ropa interior, y luego de un suspiro muy largo, cierro los ojos. Inmediatamente mi conciencia se apaga, como absorbida por la cama, y caigo dormida.

* * *

Despierto por un ruido, y me encuentro bajo un cielo raso desconocido. Eh… Mi cuarto no tiene el techo de madera… Mm… Claro que no, este no es mi cuarto. Entonces, donde… Puedo ver una ventana. Al mirar por una rendija entre las cortinas, diviso la luna. Parece estar llorando. Su luz azul pálida atraviesa mis ojos, casi siento que me duele. Al mirar hacia el lado para investigar mí alrededor, me encuentro con un par de ojos azules oceánicos.

-¡!- Automáticamente me siento en la cama, pero al darme cuenta de que estoy en ropa interior, me vuelvo a tapar de inmediato con la frazada.

-¿Q-Que? Luka ¿Qué pasa…?- Se me traba la lengua y no puedo hablar bien.

-…..- Luka me observa sin decir nada.

-…¿Luka?-

-Solo pensé que tal vez te estabas sintiendo sola.- Levanto los bordes de su boca en una sonrisa muy sugestiva. Hace un rato, Luka no hablaba tan fluida y sensualmente ¿o sí?

-No me siento para nada sola… Estoy bien…- Retrocedo y me cubro mas con la frazada para ocultarme de Luka, pero al parecer funciona al revés. Ella se sienta en el espacio vacío de la cama sin vacilar, y acerca su rostro al mío.

-Te veías adorable mientras dormías.- Me susurra. Al sentir su aliento en mi oído me recorre un escalofrió. No sé decir si es agradable o no. Asustada por esa sensación extraña, me encojo más en la cama.

-¿Por qué huyes? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- Esa voz que susurra dulcemente definitivamente no es la de la Luka de hace un rato.

-Este, yo, tengo sueño… Sal por favor…-

-¿Eh? Pero si me estabas esperando, ¿no? Hasta te quitaste la ropa…- me dice con una sonrisa mientras me come con sus ojos bañados en lujuria.

-Eh, no es eso, no lo hice por…-

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, mi gatita traviesa.- susurra antes de lanzarse a por mí.

-¡KYAAAA!- Me quito la frazada a la fuerza y mi cuerpo en ropa interior queda expuesto a la luz de la luna. -¡Hyaa de-devuélvemela!- Al estirar la mano para recuperar la frazada, ella me la toma y me abraza con fuerza.

-Veo que tú misma te has acercado a mí, debes estar muy entusiasmada.- me dice con su voz sensual.

-….!- ¿Q-que, va a hacer?, ¿Qué me va a hacer?.

-¿Eh, pero que pasa? Antes hasta nos dimos un beso, no te pongas así de aprensiva.- una sonrisa altanera no se borraba de su cara. ¡Eso no fue un beso… Lo hizo sin que pudiera reaccionar y solo me estaba dando leche!

-Tus labios son tan suaves… Nee ¿puedo probarlos de nuevo?- me pregunta mientras se relame los suyos. Justo cuando planeaba cambiar de tema para poder escapar, me empuja con fuerza hacia atrás. Sin darme tiempo ni para gritar, junta sus labios con los míos, y nuestras leguas se tocan ligeramente. Quedo aplastada bajo su peso y termino en una pose muy incómoda sobre la cama.

Las manos de Luka, que al parecer no conocen la palabra respeto, se cuelan debajo de mi sujetador y masajean mis senos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte…- me besa -Porque voy a ser…- me sigue besando mientras me acaricia los senos –Muy delicada contigo… ¿vale?-

-No, no, no, no…- ¡A este paso, de verdad va a llegar hasta el final~!

-¡HYAAA!- Desesperada, tomo lo primero que encuentro a mi alcance y con eso golpeo a Luka con fuerza en la cabeza. *PAF*Luego de un ruido sordo, Luka da un respingo.

-Ugh…- Finalmente, deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

-¿Lu…Luka?- solo recibo un gemido ahogado -¡¿Luka, hey, Luka?!- Retorciéndome sobre la cama, miro la cosa con la que golpee a Luka. En mi mano tengo un pisapapeles de cristal bastante pesado. ¡Imposible, no puedo haberla matado!

-¡Luka! Es mentira, ¿no? ¡Luka!- Por más que la remezca, no se mueve ni un centímetro… Y-Yo… ¡mate a una persona!

-¡Hyaa, que alguien me ayude! ¡Luka, Luka! ¡Despierta~!- Por más que grite, Luka no abre los ojos. Un momento después, los míos se cierran de shock al tomar conciencia de lo que he hecho. Eso es un sueño. No puede ser más que un sueño. Cuando despierte, me estará esperando mi pacifica vida de siempre…

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por los que votaron, tengo que decir que también era mi ruta preferida de seguir la de Luka, y espero que este capítulo les haga feliz.**

 **Esta vez no había una elección, pero tal vez el próximo tendrá.**

 **Recuerden dejar su review, si no me deprimo y no me llega la inspiración para seguir escribiendo :v Ademas que ahora que estamos de vacaciones, tengo mas tiempo libre, para esbribir esta historia, Encuentro sobrenatural (si la estoy siguiendo) y Siendo acosada por una sucubo, asi que dejen reviews :v**

 **Espero que les guste, y nos leemos luego~**


End file.
